


It's Lovely Weather...

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Sleigh Ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lovely Weather...

"Wha- How did you- When did you…?”

Scott grins, pleased that his idea had the rare benefit of making Stiles speechless for a full ten minutes. “There was this ranch a few towns north that bred them. I’m renting these guys for a few hours.”

Make that almost ten towns north and him having almost no money when this was done, but it was worth it for the looks on the rest of his pack’s faces:

Kira looked like Christmas had come early and even _Lydia_ had seemed impressed, Derek had been a little skeptical about how the reindeer would react around him, and Liam had flat out _refused_ to go anywhere _near_ the sleigh unless Mason was standing right beside him the whole time.

Stiles had no such qualms when Scott had showed him the reindeer and sleigh first thing that morning.

After he had got over his impression of a jellyfish, there had been squealing, and laughing, and a general flailment that had made the reindeers nervous enough to shift around a bit, but not enough to make them bolt.

Now, here they all were, slightly squished together on a surprisingly large sleigh as they went through the town, Scott’s hands steady on the reins in a way that had surprised his friends.

(What? He’s been taking lessons, he had this planned for _weeks_ , now…)

Looking over his shoulder, Scott just _has_ to grin: Liam has relaxed a little, chatting amiably with Mason and Lydia, Stiles and Derek have fallen into one of their usual spats, but it’s more playful banter than anything else, and Kira meets his eyes after a few seconds to return his grin.

He thinks he should do something like this more often, if it means his pack is _this_ happy when all is said and done.


End file.
